


club

by randomfills (spnfanatic)



Series: Evil Sam Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dark, Evil Sam Winchester, M/M, Manipulative Sam Winchester, SPN Kink Meme, Top Sam Winchester, Verbal Humiliation, dean does not consent, sam is not good, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/randomfills
Summary: Dean and Sam are at a club and Sam slips his hand down the back of Deans jeans and starts fingering him. Consent up to author.https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/138983.html?thread=45497319#t45497319
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Evil Sam Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651546
Kudos: 124
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	club

**Author's Note:**

> this was written a day or two ago

“Look at them, Dean,” Sam was whispering into his ear, hot breath causing Dean to shiver, sharp teeth coming out to nibble on his earlobe. Dean tried not to moan but it was hard with Sam pressed up behind him. Sam smirked, “Just let go, big brother. No one will notice. Look at everyone here. They’re all here for the same reason we are.”

Sam was playing his favorite game with Dean. He realized a while ago that he really liked seeing the flush on Dean when he got embarrassed. It made him even more gorgeous to look at, which Sam didn’t even know was possible. He could tell Dean was hovering over the edge. Sam was going to drop him over. “Dean, seriously, man, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. We both know that you’re a slut for your brother. It’s written all over your face. I’m pretty sure no one’s gonna bat an eye if you dropped to your knees and sucked me off right here,” Sam said, knowing full well what the words would do to his brother. 

He could see Dean flush at what he just said, his eyes wide and looking around in a panic. His brother was going to have a full blown meltdown because Sam decided to tell him the truth. He reached up to pet Dean’s hair, trying to soothe him. Dean needed a gentle hand, much like a cornered dog. “Shh, shh, it’s ok. Like I said, Dean, there’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Sam said in a comforting voice. “Just accept who you are.”

He could see Dean’s lips quiver. “I’m not a slut,” his brother whispered. There were tears in his eyes, he looked ashamed.

Sam wanted to lick them away. He pulled his brother closer, leaning his head on Dean’s shoulder. He murmured, “You are and it’s ok. I’m telling you it’s ok. Everyone here knows it, Dean. No point in denying it. But they’re not going to judge you just because you like to take it up the ass for your baby brother.”

“But...I don’t,” Dean whispered back. He was full on crying now. It was a good thing there were so many bodies here. No one paid attention to a crying dude in the arms of another dude. Sam didn’t need any more distractions.

“No, Dean, you do,” Sam corrected him. “Because you like making me happy, you want to make me happy. Don’t you?”

“I…” Dean hesitated. He looked like he wanted to say something else but let it drop. He didn’t move as Sam tightened his hug. There was warning in the movement, like Sam was daring him to contradict him. “I want to make you happy,” Dean said, defeated.

Sam smiled and snaked a hand down Dean’s pants. “Good answer, Dean. You deserve a reward,” Sam said. Before Dean could ask what he was doing, Sam used a little bit of his powers to lube Dean’s ass so that it was already slick. Sam could feel Dean stiffen, as he entered a finger into Dean’s hole. “Now unless you want people to notice us, I would stay very still, if I were you. And try not to make any noises,” Sam whispered.

Sam was honestly impressed by how much self control his brother had considering the circumstances. But Dean should know better by now. Sam always won. He hit his prostate with a brutal thrust and Dean wailed.


End file.
